Danny Jackpot
Danny Jackpot has been in leagues like ECF,XGW,Fuck The World(FTW) and ACW. He has had many sucess. Danny Jackpot would go through many new looks and attire over his career.Danny Walker still currently works in XGW and ACW. 2005-2006 In 2005-2006 Danny Jackpot with a differnt look(i.e "DBZ Hair Cut" and an all green attire) Won the ECF World title 3 times and was in the final match as he was decided to put over Bruce Lee for Bruce Lee's only ECF title run. A return Danny Jackpot who went a full year of not competing in CAW came back at OTE's No Holds Barred pay per view now named Danny Jackpot. He defeated Jack Skellington and Dante to win the OTE IC title. Danny Jackpot would be the last Intercontinetal Champion of OTE after this event OTE retired. Plans was for Danny Jackpot to give the Intercontinetal Championship back to Dante in his first defence which never happened. The last part of his 2007 Caw career was that he was Drafted to FTW due to his intercontinetal title run. Danny Jackpot wore red and black attire this year. FTW Danny Jackpot would go to FTW with his red and black attire and he would lose his first 2 matches in FTW. Which people started to consider Danny Jackpot's FTW run is almost done. But at FTW's OTE show 3, Danny Jackpot came back with a new look(white,black, and orange attire) to defeat Chip Hazard to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinetal title. Danny Jackpot won the Intercontinetal title at FTW's Wrath pay per after defeating Akira in a ladder match. Danny Jackpot would again retire the title as the buisnes closed at the time. FTW put on one more match which was a 6 man elimination chamber Danny Jackpot took part in for the FTW world title. The buisnes will reopen and no word yet on if Danny Jackpot will return. XGWL - XGW Danny Jackpot shocked everyone when he entered a busness ran by XtremeTony, XGWL. It was a shock to few since a war by these 2 also sparked during the ACWL vs XGWL fued. Surprisingly these 2 forgave each other and in Febuary of 2008, Danny Jackpot defeated Scott Mcshannon on XGWL show 25. Danny Jackpot on XGW Fusion 27 suffered a lost to Patrick Hamburgh. At XGW 29 Danny Jackpot lost to Snoop Dogg in a number one contender fatal four way crucero title match. Also involved in match was Dragon Boy and Justin Timberlake, TImberlake would be pinned after Jackpot reveresed a move by Dragon Boy and the pin being unseen. On XGW Fusion episode 30, Danny Jackpot would once again defeat Scott Mcshannon. On XGW Fusion episode 31, Danny Jackpot suffered his first ever lost to Scott Mcshannon. At XGW Operation Freedom's pre show Scott Mcshannon failed at a sneak attack backstage. Danny Jackpot was able to overcome this and choke Mcshannon out with a shovel. Danny Jackpot won a fatal four way match, also involving Scott Mcshannon, at Shockwave episode 9 to be named the number once conteder for the Crusero championship. Danny Jackpot would come up short at in Da House II against Richard for the XGW crucero title. Also this was Danny Jackpots first ever title match in XGW. Danny lost his match against Richard at In Da House II. ACW On May 14th 2008, Danny Jackpot has been signed to a ACW contract. Danny Jackpot was sucessful in his debut against SMCS(Scott Mcshannon's alter ego). Danny Jackpot would lose a ladder fatal four way for the United States Title to Hellfire after almost grabbing the belt and being knocked down by Hellfire. SFW Danny Jackpot will be playing himself in a out of character lifestlye in SFW, a show were it has most of SMF forums beloved and most hated posters. He lost his debut 4 way match to CAWALLTHETIME claiming he was to high to break up the fall when he seen it and ran over there and did nothing. He lost a 10 man battle royal(royal rumble) at Unnamed. SFW soon closed after the owner King Patch left the SMF forums. Rumors around that Triplesix may be making a new SFW. GWA Danny Jackpot joined a online caw efed and has not been very sucessful. He would defeat Hydro in his very first match. He would go on to face Matt Blaze and Killergoth in a ladder match for the GWA Jr.Heavyweight title which he would lose by accidently falling off the ladder giving Matt Blaze the time to get up and win the match. After losing a Jr Heavyweight title match to Matt Blaze he was fired due to the stipulation. Later on that night a mysterious wrestler appeared as Mr.Wrestling IV and yet we all know its Jackpot. He refuses to admit it. He was finnaly unmasked in a Mask vs Mask bs Mask match with D2 and Kevin Mero with the loser of the fall having to remove his mask. It was indeed Danny Jackpot. Danny Jackpot is in the Best of 08 Tournament right now. Family Ron Jackpot Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Federation' ECF World Title (3 times) ECF Tag Title (1 Time W/ Bruce Lee) *'Fuck The World' FTW Intercontinetal title (1 Time and last) *'OTE' OTE Intercontinetal title (1 time and last) Finishers As Danny Jackpot *'Cash Out' - Butterfly DDT (XGW) *'Dealers Cut' - Osaka Street Cutter (ACW) *'Hitting a Jackpot' - Gory Bomb (GWA) *'One Kick K.O' - Shinning Wizard (GWA) *The Slit - DDT used by Jackpot During 2005-2008 *Sharpshooter - During 2005-2008 As Mr.Wrestling IV *'Hitting a Jackpot' - Gory Bomb (GWA) *'Believer' - Behind the back Double underhook Facebuster (GWA) = Trivia = *Danny Jackpot has a contract were hes allowed to take any kind of nonperformance hancing drug without getting released. *Danny Jackpot is good friends with Teryo Law. *Danny Jackpot daily diet is a four cheese hot pocket,some mountain dew and a bag of cool ranch doritoes. Category:XGWL